Friday Night
by ExLibris3
Summary: She loves the Friday night when they would curl up together on the couch, sharing bourbon and kisses, and perhaps, something more... Jibbs


_A/N: Jibbs smut!_

**Friday Night**

"More?" he wriggled the bottle of bourbon before her face. She glanced down at her almost empty glass.

"Yes, thank you," she said, holding out her glass to let him fill it up. He poured some for himself as well when he was on it, placed the bottle back on the coffee table.

He was sitting in the couch in her study, Jen's legs over his, his hand wound around her thigh, his nails scraped absentmindedly at her tight jeans. She shifted her position slightly, his hand slipped to her inner thigh, further up between her legs. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

This was one of her favorite moments, spending the Friday nights after a long week curled up on the couch with Gibbs, sharing bourbon and kisses. And the latter usually lead up to the bedroom.

She smiled at him over the brim of her glass. Placed her hand on top of his at the juncture of her thighs, knowing his fingers were itching for the button on her jeans. He intertwined his fingers with hers bringing their hands up to leave kisses on the back of her hand. She smiled sweetly at him, he smiled back. She was unaware of where his other hand was going.

She gasped and choked on a mouthful of bourbon as his cool fingers slipped under her shirt, grazing her stomach. He chuckled as she glared at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Jethro!" she breathed out his name, she was meant to say it in an angry manner, but as his finger slipped under the waist band of her jeans, she found she was unable to angry with him. And he was well aware of that.

"Yes, Jen?" he teased, his hand skimming over her hips, letting his fingers admire her beautiful curves.

She leaned back, reveling in his hands stroking over her jeans-covered hips, wishing there was nothing between her skin, and his hand. He took a long sip of the bourbon, before placing it on the table. It was already empty.

"You don't want some more?" she offered, referring to his empty glass. Though she feared he'd pass out before they'd even make it to the kissing stage.

"There's only one thing I want right now, Jen," he replied, voice slightly husky. Desire burned in his eyes, the fire reflecting also. She found she wasn't able to tear her eyes off them.

Her legs were still draped over his; he leant down over her, slipping his hands underneath her and hoisted her up into a sitting position, placing her on his lap. He wound his hands around her waist, pulling her back flat against his chest. Pushing her hair from her neck, he heard the low clink of the glass being put down on the table. He smirked against her skin as he leant in to kiss her neck.

She gasped, his teeth nibbling at her neck, her shoulder and earlobe. His hands roamed her front, up grazing her breast, down slipping between her thighs. She panted slightly, feeling him rising behind her. His mouth made its way round to her throat.

Impatiently, she turned around, straddling his thighs, her mouth eagerly seeking out his. Her lips crashed forcefully down on his, she didn't even need to coax his mouth to open up, he was already inviting her tongue into his mouth. She moaned into him, their tongues battling for dominance.

The strong taste of bourbon was invigorating, and she felt she couldn't kiss him with enough intensity, couldn't get enough of it, of him. His hands wandered to her butt, slipped up under her shirt at her back. He bunched up the cloth into his hands and pushed it up her body; forcing his lips to leave hers for the brief second it took him to tear the shirt off her. He threw it across the room as she reclaimed his lips.

His fingers trailed up and down her spine, causing her back to arch, her lips slipped from his, and he placed his mouth to her collarbone, sucking it gently. She moaned, her hands slipped between them to rip open his shirt. The last thing she cared about was clothes right now.

She flipped his shirt open and pressed herself against his bare chest. They both moaned, she felt him straining against his jeans, telling her she was just as desperate as he was. He undid the clasp of her bra, and let it slip down her arms. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he flipped them over, laying her down onto her back on the couch, placing his body on top of hers. He suckled and let his tongue slip over and around her pebbled nipple. Her hands ran though his hair, her neck arching into the leather seats of the couch. His hand massaged her other breast, feeling it harden under his touch.

"Jethro," she panted, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses down her flat stomach, she hadn't even been aware of that he'd already undone the button on her jeans, and gasped as he effortlessly pushed them down her hips, along with her panties. She thought she heard them tumble to the floor, but she was too preoccupied with focusing on the route his mouth was taking.

He kissed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, licking his way up. He pulled away when he heard her breathy moan. Her eyes were closed, her breathing heavy. God, she was beautiful. He ridded himself of the remained of his clothing, once again placing his body over hers. She smirked as she felt his erection poke her in the thigh.

His hands trailed the contours of her body, slipping over her hips and down between her thighs. She moaned as he stroked her, arched her back as his fingers slipped into her. She slipped her hands up to his face, pulled him down to reclaim his mouth.

Arousal coursed through her veins, burning their way around her body, wetting her inner thighs and she closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth from his body, his moaning into her mouth, his fingers moving inside her.

His lips trailed down her jaw line, his teeth grazed her collarbone. He drew his fingers out of her when her breathing became more ragged, knowing she was slipping closer to the edge.

Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him down until her mouth landed near his ear. Her lips quivered as she breathed into his ear.

"I want you,"

He saw no reason in questioning her wish; he reveled in the loud gasp that escaped her lips as his hips met hers, his first thrust taking him deep inside her. He grunted, thrusting into her petite body once again, just as hard and just as furious. Her whole body shivered with pleasure underneath him.

His breath still carried the taste of bourbon as he breathed words against the skin in her neck.

He slowed his pace, but kept going deep into her, but slower, more stroking. He forced his eyes to stay open, wanting nothing else but to watch her come apart under him, pleasure was written all over her face, and the knowledge he'd put that look on her face just added fuel to the fire

He began thrusting as though his life depended on it, hard, fast and furious. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to hold him there, just there. Wanting them to be stuck in this moment for all time.

Their bodies were dripping in sweat; she desperately clung onto him, panting and moaning as he thrust.

His breathing was heavy as he slipped closer to the edge, knowing she was right there with him. He gave a few more powerful thrusts with all the energy that was left in his body, and felt her muscles clench around him, and he join her in release. Letting release wash over them, she had an almost compulsive grip around his body. His loud groan and her shriek echoed though the room as pleasure took over in their minds.

Exhausted, he collapsed onto her; she placed a kiss onto his chest as he moved to lie beside her, pulling her sweaty body tight against his. After catching their breaths, he reached out to fetch the blanket thrown over the back of the couch and wrapped it around their heated bodies.

She breathed onto his skin, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest. He placed a kiss onto her hair, clutching her hand in his. It was a damn good end of the week.

**The End**


End file.
